OTH3
by LAKEHURST Productions
Summary: SEASON 3: Read the synopsis, and the first chapter will be up tonight, sorry for the weight had to put together all the story lines. The first chapter will feature a great tragedy that will change the course of everyone's lives.  Everything is revised .
1. S3 AN

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

(THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS THAT I'VE GOTTEN FROM Y'ALL)

**SEASON 3 OVERALL REVIEW**

**Tree Hill. **This season will show our beloved characters faces changes like never before, especially after tragedy strikes. **Haley **and **Nathan **must decide if they are willing to be together, especially after learning that neither of them are who they say they are. **Lucas **and **Peyton **face a difficult decision in their marriage when Peyton starts to undergo financial difficulties. **Jamie **not only deals with falling for **Madison **again, but he will also have to help her get over the death of her father. **Desirae **finds herself looking for love in dangerous places. **Carlos **is trying to focus more on his music, and soon gets the opportunity of a life time. **Celia **deals with her pregnancy alone. **Lily **and **Chuck **move in together. **Andre **returns to Tree Hill, for clarity. **Felix **also returns to Tree Hill with an agenda.


	2. Remember Me This Way

**"REMEMBER ME THIS WAY"**

(3X01)

**SCENE 1: BROOKE AND JULIAN CAR**

**Brooke and Julian are in the car, **

_"I had an amazing time tonight" Brooke whispers._

**Julian smiles,**

_"Babe, could you hand me my phone?" Julian states as Brooke opens the glove compartment and begins to look for it._

**Brooke stumbles upon something else, the divorce papers and they have Julian's and her signature, but she never signed, Brooke becomes furious.**

_"You forged my signature!" Brooks shouts._

**But before Julian can speak, another car crashes into theirs, flipping Brooke's and Julian's car over multiple times before it comes to a hault, smoke coming out of it, gas leaking.**

_"Brooke..." Julian whispers, apparently he was flung out of the car during the crash._

**The only thing Julian can see is the car, bent out of shape.**

_"Brooke..."_

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Pablo Picasso once wrote...I don't believe in accidents. There are only encounters in history. There are no accidents."_

**SCENE 2: SAWYER-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Lucas and Peyton are talking,**

_"So wait let me get this straight, Lily used her college money that Karen put aside for her, to move into an apartment?" Peyton asks._

**Lucas looks up, **

_"Yep, I don't even recognize the same Lily that I once knew" Lucas whispers._

**Peyton walks over to Lucas and wraps her arms around his back,**

_"At first I thought she was acting out because of Karen, but Lucas we're losing her" Peyton tells him._

**Lucas nods as his cell phone starts to ring,**

_"Hello?...Julian?...Julian calm down...we're on our way" Lucas states._

_"What is it?" Peyton asks._

_"It's Brooke...she and Julian were in a bad car accident...it's really bad" Lucas states as Peyton freezes up._

**SCENE 3: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Haley is standing at the door, looking at Miranda and the baby.**

_"So...how do you know Nathan?" Haley asks._

**Miranda smiles and then starts to feel dirty,**

_"No I don't know Nathan like that, I know him because well he's..." Miranda begins but is interrupted by a phone ringing._

**Haley answers it, **

_"Hello?, oh hi Nathan...wait, what? Oh my God I'm on my way!" Haley states as she leads Miranda outside with her._

**SCENE 4: CHUCK'S HOUSE**

**Lily enters Chuck's room through his window,**

_"Woah...keep doing that for a living and people are going to shoot first and ask questions later" Chuck states._

_"Whatever" Lily states as she kisses his cheek._

_"So, if you don't mind me asking, why are you so happy?" Chuck asks as Lily sits down on his bed._

_"Well that's because I'm using my college funds to afford an apartment for you and me" Lily states._

**Chuck pushes Lily back on the bed,**

_"Let's celebrate" Chuck whispers as he starts to unbutton Lily's blouse._

**Lily smiles as she continues to kiss Chuck.**

**SCENE 5: JAMES-SCOTT RESIDENCE**

**Jamie is about to head out the door when Nathan comes in,**

_"Where are you going?" Nathan asks._

_"Play basketball...how's aunt Brooke" Jamie states._

_"She's fine...wait I thought I told your mom I was coming to pick her up" Nathan tells him._

_"Well she left with some girl..." Jamie tells him._

_"Girl? What girl?" Nathan asks._

_"I don't know Miranda...something like that" Jamie tells him._

**Nathan follows Jamie outside.**

**SCENE 6: RAGLAND RESIDENCE**

**Desirae is running behind Lydia,**

_"You go hide and I'll be up to find you!" Desirae states as Lydia runs upstairs._

**Desirae then notices that she has one missed call, the person left a message.**

_"Hey Desirae this is Andre, I just wanted to call and ask you how you've been doing" Andre's message states._

**Desirae smiles as she runs back up the stairs.**

**SCENE 7: TUGGARO RESIDENCE**

**Celia is sitting down, looking at TV, she then hears a knock at the door,**

_"Carlos could you get that?" Celia asks, but she doesn't hear a word._

_"Coming!" Celia states as she gets up._

**Celia opens the door to Felix, who picks her up,**

_"Daddy?" Celia asks._

_"That's right I'm back because I just wanted to see my kids before they start their senior year" Felix states as he looks around the house._

**SCENE 8: THE RIVERCOURT**

**Jamie stares at the basketball goal, he then shoots the basketball.**

_"Score one for James Lucas Scott...and the crowd goes wild"._

**Jamie is then interrupted by someone coming behind him.**

_"Oh sorry could I help you?" Jamie asks as the man continues to walk towards him._

**The last thing Jamie can remember is being knocked in the back of the head.**

**SCENE 9: MADISON'S HOUSE**

**Madison makes her way up to her room and closes the door,**

_"Brooke." Julian's words play over and over in her head...why?_

**Madison then comes back into reality as she places the empty bottle on the desk.**

_"Brooke!" Julian's words once again find their way in her head._

**Madison then makes her way to the window, and see's the car, it's bent, as if it's been in an accident.**

**SCENE 10: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**Lucas. Peyton. Nathan. & Julian are watching Brooke sleep.**

_"Brooke..." Julian whispers._

**Brooke starts to wake up, **

_"Julian..." Brooke whispers._

**Julian sushes her,**

_"Just get some rest baby..." Julian tells her as he hugs her._

**SCENE 11: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**Haley is sitting down outside of Brooke's room. Nathan see's her and decides to join her.**

_"Look I know we said no more secrets...but Haley I promise you..." Nathan begins._

_"It's not that" Haley whispers as she hands him the phone._

**Nathan looks at the phone, it's a picture of a beaten up Jamie.**

_"Oh my God...what is this?" Nathan asks._

**Haley looks at him.**

_"I don't know...but whoever it is has him...Nathan...they keep saying where's Felix" Haley whispers as Nathan pulls her into a hug._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"Buddha once wrote...Even death is not to be feared by one who has lived wisely"_


	3. What I Cannot Change

**"WHAT I CANNOT CHANGE"**

(3X02)

**SCENE 1: TREE HILL HOSPITAL**

**Felix stares at the closed door, he's here to see Brooke. **

_"Felix?" Haley whispers as she is standing behind him._

**Felix looks back at her and smiles.**

_"Nathan..." Haley whispers as Felix turns around to a punch in the face._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"The greatest risk in life...is not taking one"._

**SCENE 2: BASEMENT**

**Jamie is gagged and beaten up pretty badly,**

_"Where is he?" the man asks._

**Jamie looks at him,**

_"I told you I don't know!" Jamie shouts as he receives another punch to the face._

**The man stares at him and then comes down to Jamie's level.**

_"Do you know who I am?" the man asks._

**Jamie shakes his head.**

_"I'm your worst nightmare" he whispers._

**SCENE 3: CHUCK & LILY APARTMENT SEARCH**

**Chuck and Lily look at the apartment that they have just chosen.**

_"This is the last one on the list" Lily states._

_"Wait...I like it" Chuck tells her and Lily smiles._

_"Really?" Lily asks._

_"Yeah, I mean the color's girly, but I can always paint over it" Chuck states pulling Lily into a passionate kiss._

**SCENE 4: DESIRAE LEARNING OF CARLOS'S SITUATION**

**Desirae is washing her car and she sees Carlos running by,**

_"Hey Des," Carlos whispers, she ignores him._

_"Ah still not talking to me?" Carlos asks._

**Desirae looks up, **

_"What gave that off the fact that I'm sulking or the fact that you have about three minutes to get out of my face or my car won't be the only thing getting washed" Desirae shouts._

**Carlos looks at her,**

_"Alright I can take a hint" he whispers, leaving._

**SCENE 5: MADISON AND HER MOTHER TALK**

**Elizabeth comes into Madison's room, Madison who is writing a song.**

_"Madison, sweety I know I'm the last person you want to talk to, but you have to understand...I'm here for you, so please tell me what's wrong?" Elizabeth asks her daughter._

**Madison looks up, confused, but she is ready to confide in her mother.**

_"Mom...over the summer I've been keeping a secret...I got drunk and drove and mom I hit someone..." Madison whispers._

_"Who?" Elizabeth asks._

_"Brooke and Julian" Madison whispers, starting to cry._

**SCENE 6: OUTSIDE OF DEALER HOUSE**

**Nathan and Felix are sitting in a jeep, and Felix ices his eye.**

_"Did you really have to punch me?" Felix asks._

_"You better be lucky that's all I did...is Jamie in there?" Nathan asks._

_"It's the only place Alan would take him" Felix states._

**Felix starts to get out of the jeep.**

_"Felix...what the hell are you doing?" Nathan asks._

_"I'm getting Jamie, it's me this guy wants I'm not going to sit here and let Jamie pay for that" Felix states._

**Nathan takes off his seat belt,**

_"Well he's my son, I'm going in too" Nathan whispers as he follows behind Felix._

**SCENE 7: BASEMENT**

**Jamie is still tied up,**

_"You know, all you had to do was stay away from Celia...you wouldn't be in this mess, you know that kid?" _

**Jamie starts to stand up, Alan not paying attention.**

_"You know something kid you got potential, I could really use you" Alan whispers._

**Jamie rams into Alan, knocking him over and Jamie falling beside him. Alan grabs him and attempts to stab him.**

_"Get off him!" Felix shouts, pointing the gun at Alan._

**Nathan runs in and unties Jamie,**

_"Jamie go get in the car" Nathan whispers as Jamie leaves the scene._

**Nathan looks at Felix and then leaves. Felix then decides to follow behind him. He then realizes that his wife's necklace is still with Alan.**

_"Alan..where is it?" Felix states running back down the stairs. "Where is it?" Felix asks, he then starts to hear a beeping sound._

**Nathan hears it as well, Felix looks at him.**

_"Nathan get out of here!" Felix shouts and Nathan starts to run._

**Nathan turns around and witnesses the house combust in flames.**

**SCENE 8: LUCAS AND HALEY TALK**

**Lucas pulls Haley into a hug,**

_"Look I know you think that you can't take this...but..." Lucas begins, but Haley interrupts him._

_"Luke, one person shouldn't have to deal with someone being kidnapped from them as many time as I have" Haley states._

_"I know that was a hard time for you" Lucas whispers._

**Haley looks at him,**

_"Don't get me wrong, I'm really worried for Brooke, but right now I have to be focused on Jamie" Haley states._

_"I know, and I'm pretty sure Brooke understands too" Lucas tells her. _

**Lucas stands up, pulling out his phone,**

_"I'm going to see how Julian's doing with the kids" he whispers as he leaves Haley there to think._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"So...I'm just thinking about how much I don't want my life to be boring." _

**SCENE 9: BROOKE AND PEYTON TALK.**

**Brooke and Peyton are talking, all of a sudden Peyton pulls Brooke into a hug.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"There is so much I want to do and so many places I want to go - but I don't really think it's ever gonna happen. I just don't really think it's ever gonna happen. I just don't wanna be one of those people who work somewhere they hate or live somewhere they don't want to live."_

**SCENE 10: JAMIE AND HALEY REUNITE**

**Haley steps out of her car and sees the fire department, the police, and the paramedics. She then spots Jamie, sitting on the back of the ambulance.**

_"Jamie!" Haley shouts._

**Jamie is immediately pulled into a hug by Haley.**

**JAMIE VOICEOVER:**

_"But I feel like I'm gonna live here forever and not get a chance to see everything I want to see."_

**SCENE 11: TREE HILL AIRPORT.**

**Carlos and Celia are making their way through the airport, with their bags packed.**

**They then smile at someone, a woman.**

_"Think of this as a way to start fresh" Anna Tuggaro whispers._

**JAMIE VOICEOVER FINAL:**

_"I feel like my dreams are to unrealistic"._


End file.
